maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Gerand Darmoor
Gerand Darmoor, or known simply as Darmoor, is the the main antagonist in the world of Grandis, the prince of the High Flora race, and the Transcendent of Life of Grandis. Story Long ago, Darmoor was the prince of the High Flora race, who were in a constant war with the Verdant Flora. The Verdant Flora found out that Darmoor was plotting to conquer all of Grandis and wished an audience with the King, But Darmoor had already reached him before them and murdered the king. Darmoor framed the king's assassination of the Verdant Flora and thus sparked the Flora Civil War. Eventually, both the High Flora and Verdant Flora were nearly wiped out, and Darmoor survived, awakening as the Transcendent of Life. Seeking to reshape all life on Grandis in his image, Darmoor launched a campaign to conquer all the thirteen worlds of Grandis. Gerand Darmoor also stole the powers of Chronica, Grandis' Transcendent of Time. Darmoor's use of Chronica's powers resulted in the creation of several Interdimensional Portals, one of which was known to connect Grandis to Maple World. Kaiser also mentioned a rumour that Darmoor might have used one of these portals, and thus might have travelled between Grandis and Maple World. After awakening as the Transcendent of Life, Darmoor started his conquest over Grandis. He took over Arboris, the capital of the Verdant Flora race, forcing them into hiding in a new place: Sanctuary. The exiled Nova, Magnus, then aided Darmoor in conquering Heliseum, the capital of the Nova. Kaiser, the protector of the Nova, led the fight against them. Despite Kaiser's sacrifice, he was unsuccessful in stopping the fall of Heliseum. After his sacrifice, Beldar made way to Pantheon, where Fenelle asked him about the others, importantly the royal Heliseum family and their whereabouts. Beldar says if they survived the onslaught, they will eventually find their way to Pantheon. Many years later, nobody did, so all of Pantheon assumed the worst. Unbeknownst to them, the princess, Cadena, was rescued by members of Savage Terminal and was fine by herself. Soon, Darmoor found the location of Sanctuary and sieged it. He closed the escape portal, trapping all the remaining Verdant Flora. One of the many casualties of his siege was Agate, Illium's teacher and survivor of the civil war. The death of his teacher caused Illium to awaken into a new form, giving birth to a new powerful adversary. Illium fought all of Darmoor's minions and went in search of his friends who used the portal before it was closed. In Ark's storyline, it is told that Darmoor's army was so desperate in soldiers, they would often recruit minors and children with no combat experience, Ark and his friend, Albaire being some of them. Darmoor indoctrinated his army into thinking what they were thinking was for the good of Grandis, but in actuality, they were helping Darmoor commit mass genocide, and disguised Specters as High Flora commanders to ensure the belief of Flora conquest. The true story of Darmoor's rise to power was a mystery to many on Grandis, including the Nova, who originally believed that Darmoor was originally a proponent of peace during the Flora Civil War and awoke as the Transcendent of Life when the High Flora were wiped out, and that the near extinction of his race was what drove him to insanity and motivated him to conquer Grandis. After the defeat of the Black Mage at Limina, Melange is seen talking to Darmoor, telling him what she has learnt during her time in the Arcane River and that he should be impressed with her findings. Trivia *Gerand Darmoor shares many similarities with the Black Mage, Maple World's Transcendent of Light. Both are evil Transcendents of their own world, had stolen their world's Transcendent of Time's powers, and Magnus is both of their servants. Whether or not this is coincidental is unknown. Gallery Gerand Darmoor.gif Gerand Darmoor Ascends.png|Darmoor seen in Ark's storyline 매그너스 회고록 새로운 시대의 서막 메이플스토리 매그너스 회고록-새로운 시대의 서막 (제른 다르모어)(ENG SUBTITLE)|Magnus's record. Beginning of New Age, Gerand Darmoor Category:Characters Category:Transcendents Category:High Flora